


Role-play

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: Five times Hux and Kylo role-play in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on my tumblr.

1.

The first time Kylo makes a request in the bedroom, Hux is balls deep inside of the younger man, trembling with the effort of preventing himself from coming too soon in the tight heat surrounding his cock.

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo gasps, thighs tightening around the General’s hips.

Hux shifts his hips to a slightly different angle and thrusts with all his might, earning a hoarse cry from the man beneath him. Kylo rakes his nails down Hux’s back, and Hux feels so powerful in that moment, having reduced Kylo Ren to _this_.

“Hux,” Kylo says again, quieter this time. “Would you…” He trails off and turns his head to the side, eyes closed.

Hux slows his thrusts. “What?”

Kylo opens his eyes, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from kissing. “Would you…call me names?”

Hux halts his thrusts completely, confused by the knight’s request. “Call you _names_? What are you on about?”

Kylo’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red and he nudges Hux’s backside with one foot, urging him to continue. “Forget it,“ he says breathlessly, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Carry on.”

Hux is too intrigued to drop this. “Tell me.”

Kylo rarely asks anything of him, especially in the bedroom, so Hux knows it must be something important. Something personal, judging by the beautiful pink tinge on the younger man’s cheeks.

Kylo huffs and rolls his eyes, as if stating his request is a great burden to him. “The other night when we were…doing this…you called me a…” Kylo swallows and hesitates for a moment. “You called me a _whore_.”

Hux frowns, the memory coming back to him. He had indeed called Kylo a _whore_ in a moment of passion; he’d been taking the younger man from behind and had been so engrossed in the activity that the word had just slipped out. He hadn’t meant it as an insult; the urge to say it had simply come upon him and he’d regretted it almost as soon as the word left his mouth, fearing that Kylo would take offence. The younger man had not reacted at all and Hux had wondered if he’d even noticed, although it is now evident that he did.

“What about it?” Hux asks impatiently, remaining still inside his lover but leaning down to give a quick lick to the tips of his nipples.

Kylo arches his back. “Would you do it again?” he says quickly.

Hux looks up, surprised. “Call you a whore?”

“Just…” Kylo grips Hux’s shoulders a little tighter. “Yes. Or anything you like.” His voice is trembling slightly.

Hux smiles and begins to thrust slowly. “Oh I see. You mean you want me to tell you how much of a _slut_ you are?”

Kylo gasps at the word _slut_ and shivers a little. Hux is glad that he’s interpreted this request correctly; it’s something he never thought would be arousing to Kylo Ren, but he’s very pleased that that appears to be the case.

“I’m glad you realise what a slut you are,” Hux whispers in Kylo’s ear snapping his hips. “You beg for my cock and spread your legs for me every night.”

Kylo shudders and digs his nails into the older man’s flesh.

“How many of my men have had you, Kylo?” Hux asks, increasing the speed of his thrusts. “How many men onboard this ship have you offered yourself to?”

Hux knows the answer, but it’s still nice to hear it from Kylo’s mouth.

“None,” Kylo gasps. “Only you.”

“Good,” Hux growls. “Because you are _mine_. The General’s whore.”

Kylo screams as Hux hits his sweet spot. “Yes! I’m _yours_. Only yours. Your _whore_.”

The orgasms that follow are spectacular for both of them, but as they lie together afterwards Hux notices that Kylo won’t look him in the eyes.

“That was amazing,” Hux says, poking Kylo in the chest. “You should let me call you names more often.”

Kylo turns to look at him. “You enjoyed that?” He sounds surprised but also hopeful.

Hux chuckles. “My cum is dripping out of your arsehole and you’re asking if I enjoyed that?”

Kylo rolls his eyes but smiles, looking at lot more at ease as he rolls closer to Hux.

“If you ever want to try anything else like that, just say so,” Hux says, pulling Kylo even closer to him. “You may be a pain most of the time but you’re a good bedfellow and I’m more than willing to indulge you with carnal requests.”

“Maybe I will,” Kylo yawns, burying his face in Hux’s chest.

**********

2.

Kylo does make another request in bed, not two days later.

“You’re my prisoner,” he says excitedly between kisses, rutting his hips against Hux’s. “And I’m interrogating you.”

“Interrogating me how?” Hux asks with a raised eyebrow.

Kylo lowers himself to lie on his front between Hux’s legs, and begins to pump the General’s cock gently with one fist before taking the tip into his mouth. Hux gasps and grips the bedsheets.

“Where is the Resistance base?” Kylo asks, voice calm but a little breathless.

“I don’t know,” Hux chokes as Kylo takes him deep, his cock hitting the back of his lover’s throat. “I’ve never been there.” He likes this game, although it’s difficult to play along when Kylo is doing such delightful things with his tongue.

“I know you know,” Kylo says, voice deep and dark as he licks the underside of Hux’s cock. “And you know I can take whatever I want.”

Hux wants to thrust his hips, but Kylo holds him steady as he bobs his head up and down on the older man’s cock. They play this game a while longer, Kylo teasing Hux with his smooth lips and hot mouth and wicked tongue.

When Hux comes it’s like someone has sucked all the life out of him. He lies boneless on the bed as Kylo emerges from between his pale thighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kylo has never allowed Hux to come in his mouth before and Hux has to admit it’s something that floods his chest with warmth.

It’s the smile on Kylo’s face that really gets Hux though. He looks _happy_. And in that moment Hux decides he’ll do almost anything in bed if it means he gets to see that smile again.

**********

3.

A few nights later they’re naked in bed when Kylo makes his most odd request to date.

“Will you give me an examination?” Kylo blurts out as Hux kisses his neck and strokes his bare hip.

Hux pauses and pulls back a moment to observe Kylo, flushed from his cheeks to his neck, a look of almost shyness on his face.

“What kind of an examination?” Hux asks with confusion. For a moment he wonders if Kylo wants to be tested on the names of star systems or the layout of the Finalizer or weapon classifications, and he wonders why Kylo would request such a thing-

“Medical,” Kylo says quietly, interrupting Hux’s thoughts and meeting the older man’s eyes with determination.

“Why?” Hux demands, concern washing through him. “Are you injured? Sick?”

Kylo rolls his eyes and his blush deepens. “No,” he huffs, “I don’t want an _actual_ medical exam, idiot. I just wanted…never mind.”

And then Hux realises; Kylo wants to play another game, and the thought of this particular game makes Hux’s erection twitch against his stomach.

“Lie down,” Hux orders, “and make yourself comfortable. You have an appointment with the doctor.”

Kylo’s eyes widen and he shivers before sliding into position, spreading his legs to allow Hux access to his most intimate parts.

“Everything certainly seems to be in working order,” Hux chuckles, stroking Kylo’s cock firmly. “That’s what I like to see in a strong young man.”

Kylo bites his lip. “That’s good to hear, doctor.”

“I’ll need to examine you further though,” Hux says as he reaches for the lubricant, eyes fixed on Kylo. “Just to make sure you’re nice and healthy.”

He coats his fingers generously with lube, trying to ignore how he’s trembling slightly with anticipation, before gently easing one digit inside the younger man. Kylo gasps and spreads his legs wider.

“I need to check how well you respond to stimulation,” Hux says, trying to stay in character as he twists his finger inside Kylo, watching the knight squirm. “To see if your prostate is nice and healthy.”

Kylo moans as Hux proceeds to finger him slowly and thoroughly, until he orgasms with a cry and a shudder. When he’s done, Kylo looks at Hux with bleary eyes.

“Was that what you wanted?” Hux asks.

Kylo nods shakily. “Thank you.” He reaches out to ghost his fingers over Hux’s bare arm.

Hux is glad that Kylo doesn’t mention the fact that his spent cock now hangs between his legs, white spurts of come coating his stomach.

**********

4.

Kylo turns up at Hux’s quarters at three in the morning, barefoot and maskless.

Hux frowns and raises any eyebrow as he steps aside to let the Knight enter, wondering what on earth possessed to him to make him want to walk over here without any boots.

“What’s going on?” Hux frowns, trying to supress a yawn. “And why are you barefoot?”

Kylo shrugs. “I had a bad dream. I wanted to see you.”

“Oh.” Hux fold his arms across his chest, concern rushing through him. Something else rushes through him too at the fact that Kylo has come to him when he needs comfort. "Everything alright?“

Kylo nods, but his eyes are distant, as if there are other things on his mind. "I just wanted to come here and forget about everything for a while.”

Hux takes a step forward, feeling the sudden urge to wrap his arms around Kylo and keep him safe. “Do you want to talk?”

Kylo shakes his head and slowly reaches to unclasp his cloak, letting the heavy material drop to the floor and pool at his feet. Hux’s heart skips a beat when he sees that Kylo isn’t wearing underneath, and he’s suddenly quite aroused at the thought that Kylo Ren walked over to his quarters in the middle of the night wearing nothing but a cloak to cover himself.

Kylo steps out of the cloak and walks towards Hux slowly, beautiful and enticing in ways that Hux could never hope to be, and everything that Hux could ever want. When Kylo reaches Hux, he touches one hand gently to the General’s face.

“You are victorious,” Kylo whispers, eyes meeting Hux’s. “You have conquered the galaxy.”

Hux isn’t quite sure what he’s talking about for a moment, but when Kylo licks his lips with anticipation Hux realises- _he’s setting the scene_. He’s building the scenario for their next game, a game that Kylo clearly hopes will distract him from whatever haunts him in his nightmares.

“Leader Snoke is very pleased,” Kylo continues pressing himself up against Hux, “and he has sent you a reward for your commendable work.”

Hux smiles and takes hold of Kylo’s hips, pulling him even closer so that their hips are pressed together. He lets one hand trail lower to rest on Kylo’s left buttock, and mouths at the younger man’s neck until he reaches his ear.

“He's sent me the most beautiful of his Knights of Ren,” Hux whispers, fingers ghosting over smooth skin. “Has he not?”

Kylo looks at him with a small smile, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes shining. “For your pleasure, General."

What follows is quite possibly the best night of Hux’s life so far. He vaguely remembers his clothing being removed, Kylo sinking to his knees, wet warmth enveloping his cock. He may be mistaken, but he thinks he remembers carrying Kylo to the bed, the Knight’s legs wrapped round his waist as they kiss and Hux stumbles to the sleeping area. He remembers sinking inside of Kylo, kissing every inch of skin his lips can find, and he remembers Kylo gasping his name as he comes.

"I will be victorious,” Hux promises later when they are lying in each other’s arms, running soothing fingers through the younger man’s dark hair.

“And you will have your reward,” Kylo promises, placing a kiss just above Hux’s heart.

**********

5.

The next time they sleep together, it is Hux who instigates the game instead of Kylo. Their last sexual encounter had embedded itself firmly in his mind, and Hux is desperate to take it a step further.

“I am victorious,” Hux whispers, hands stroking over Kylo’s bare skin as they kiss, standing in the middle of Kylo’s quarters, clothes scattered on the floor. “I am the Emperor. And you are my-” Hux falters, unsure of the word he is looking for.

Kylo looks at him, eyes wet and pupils blown wide. “Slave?” he offers.

It makes Hux a little sad that Kylo would automatically assume that Hux would want such a thing. And that’s when the word comes to him.

“Consort," Hux corrects. In his fantasy, they are both equals.

Kylo trembles a little in Hux’s arms before he sighs yes against the General’s lips, melting into Hux’s body and mind. Hux places one arm beneath Kylo’s knees and lifts him; he carries Kylo to the bed once again as they kiss, just as any man would do with his new bride.

As they make love, Kylo fills Hux’s mind with images of the two of them ruling the galaxy side by side; Hux in fine robes sat upon a throne in front of thousands of kneeling stormtroopers, Kylo sat beside him with a circlet upon his head, exuding radiance. Kylo is so beautiful, in both reality and fantasy, that Hux finds himself struggling for breath as he works his hips, face buried in the Knight’s neck.

"It’s a nice thought, isn’t it?” Kylo asks later, voice soft and tired as he rests his head on Hux’s chest.

“It’s a lovely thought,” Hux agrees, kissing the younger man’s hair. He takes hold of Kylo’s left hand and rubs his thumb over the finger where one might wear a wedding ring if one were married. “Perhaps one day.”

“Perhaps one day,” Kylo repeats softly, squeezing Hux’s hand.


End file.
